mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
A Mafia Carol
| image = File:A-christmas-carol-movie.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate = 12.08.2013 | winningfaction = Goodies and Indy | roster = #, player #Benjer3 #ShadowAngel #Marth #Slick #Melanoid #Gubbey #Nana7 #Hachi #Kronos #Jay Gold #Segul | first = Shad | last = Benjer, Marth, Melanoid, Nana, Kronos, Segul | mvp = Marth | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on A Christmas Carol novel by Charles Dickens. It began on December 08, 2013 and ended in a Goodies and Indie win in D2 (December 13). Game Mechanics Rules *RID Kill > Block > Redirect > Kill (Not NK) *Kills are not blocking *Successful blocks and Saves will be shown in NP, kills will be shown. Since blocks are shown in the NP, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come will also be shown. *Target Spy will know whom his target targetted. *Spies won't be told if they got redirected. *If Little Tim is acted on by the baddies on N3 and that being the third time they have acted on him, he will survive. *Tie Rules: D1 ties - no lynch; D2 ties - random lynch Role Description GOODIES: WINCON - Find the three spirits!! (AKA kill the baddies) #Ebeneezer Scrooge - A grasping, covetous old man, the surviving partner of the firm of Scrooge and Marley. Immune to death as long as Ghost of Past is alive. Vote multiplier, can make his vote worth 2x #Bob Cratchit - The kind-hearted clerk to Scrooge. Target Spy #Tim Cratchit (Tiny Tim) - A cripple, youngest son of Bob Cratchit. RID Kill, will die during the third night because of sickness, unless the baddies have acted on him 3 times. #Belle - A comely matron, an old sweetheart of Scrooge's. Save #Fred - Scrooge's nephew. Block #d*** Wilkins - A fellow apprentice of Scrooge's Advent Calender! Each night will be a new one for Mr.Wilkins. His action will be randomized between Kill, Block, Redirect, Role Spy and Save #Mr Fezziwig - A kind-hearted, jovial old merchant. RID lynch save Baddies: WINCON - Get Ebenezeer to become a nice soul! (AKA - gain majority (changed because "kill ALL goodies" might be misinterpreted.) #Ghost of Christmas Past - A phantom showing things past. Choose 2 targets. What happened to target Y during the previous night will happen to target X this night. #Ghost of Christmas Present - A spirit of a kind, generous, and hearty nature. Choose 2 targets. What will happen to target X will now happen to target Y and vice versa during this night #Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - An apparition showing the shadows of things which yet may happen. Choose 1 target, i.e. X. The action and target X submits during the active night, will happen next night instead. Thus if X saves Y during N2, but gets targetted by Yet to Come, X will save Y during N3. Yet to Come can not choose the same target in a row. Their kill has no carrier. However, in the NP it will be Ghost of Past that does the kill during N1, Present during N2 and Yet to Come during N3. This will continue on in a cycle. For flavour only. ---- Indy WINCON = Ghost of Past must die and then Marley needs to die before Scrooge. Alternatively: Survive until the end, can win with anyone. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Sooo... the baddies got wiped out fast. Very fast, sadly. I did not believe this would end on D2. :x I have decided to give the MVP to Marth. Because while his RID on N1 was just a guess, it really threw the game for the baddies. He was also active (just like Nana) in baddie searching and helped clearing people. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies #Benjer #ShadowAngel #Marth #Slick #Melanoid #Nana #Kronos Indy #Segul Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 End of Game Roster #Benjer3 - Belle #ShadowAngel - Mr.Fezziwig - Killed N1 #Marth - Little Tim #Slick - Mr.Wilkins - Killed N2 #Melanoid - Bob Cratchit #Gubbey - Ghost of Christmas Past - Lynched D2 #Nana7 - Fred #Hachi - Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - RID Killed N1 by Tiny Tim #Kronos - Scrooge #Jay Gold - Ghost of Christmas Present - Lynched D1 #Segul - Ghost of Jacob Marley Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9